School of Nights
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: Crossover between Victorious, Big Time Rush, and iCarly. All intros inside the story.
1. Prologue

(Kendall's POV)

It's night once again, here in Palmwoods.

I never actually told them yet...

Well, they'll know soon...

Problem is, when is soon?

I was sitting there, motionless, near the famous Palmwoods Pool.

"Since when did I become this? I'm sure no one else in my family is one... Well, I have to make sure."

Being so lazy, instead of getting up and going to 2J (my apartment room), I called my mom.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's me, Kendall. I just wanted to know if any of our ancestors, you know, are werewolves?"

"I know tons. Your whole father's side has a history of werewolves. As for my side, well, we are just half-werewolf."

"Really? I never knew that."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about the family history. Now, goodnight. Go have fun being a werewolf."

She hanged up.

Then, a stange note just appeared in front of me.

It wrote:

_Dearest Kendall Knight,_

_We are honored to have you as a student in the School of Knights._

_You have been choosen to go to this school, without pay._

_Along with a few other students, you will learn many great things._

_You and the others will meet two days from now._

_The address of the school is behind this note._

I turned the paper around.

It gave me the address. But, I also read a small P.S. below it.

_P.S. Come to this school at night, never at day._

Hm, I wonder what this 'School of Knights' is.

Oh well. I don't have to worry about it for the next two days.

_The next morning..._

"Good morning, Kendall!" Logan greeted me.

"Hello... Hey, what are you reading?"

"Nothing..." Then, I saw the address of the 'School of Knights'.

"Isn't that the note for the 'School of Knight's thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, I got the same thing yesterday."

"You did? Well, whatever this is, it seems like there is no way to not go."

"Okay."

* * *

(Beck's POV)

"Hey Jade, you got a second?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"Did you get any letters last night or this morning?"

"Yeah. I got this 'School of Knights' letter last night. I may not know much, but it sounds like an awesome school to go to."

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"Of course you are. After all, you can't turn back once you got the letter."

"I can to turn back and stay in this school."

"Nope, there is NO WAY to turn down an invitation from the School of Nights," Sikowitz told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I went there before. It's not Knights with a 'K'. It's N-I-G-H-T. As in, day and night. Do you really want to know what happens in that school?"

"Yes!" We both shout.

"Shh! Only a handful of people get chosen to get into that school. Here. Follow me."

So, we followed Sikowitz to his classroom.

"Sit down," he said.

We did.

"The story of how exactly the School of Nights came to be is unknown. But, this school is very...unique. Your teachers have pet cats that are black, or bats. Your guidance counselor is either from the un-dead or a Lycan. Your principal is a witch, literally. This school is for the imperfect. This school invites vampires, werewolves, zombies, mummies, witches, shapeshifters, or basically any creature that only comes out at night. Thus the name, School of Nights."

"So, what are you?" I questioned.

"A shapeshifter. Don't tell the others, though."

"Wait, do you have the current list of the new students?" Jade asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Let's see." He looks around the room and his desk.

"Found it! Seattle, Washington: Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, Guppy Gibson. Hollywood, California: Beck Olivers, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Jade West, Trina Vega, Camille. It also says: One unknown will be chosen to be invited."

"Why don't we visit the School of Nights at day?" I asked.

"First: It's not there. Second: Day Time Creatures are there. FYI, Night Time Creatures and Day Time Creatures DO NOT go together."

"What type of Day Time Creatures?" Jade said.

"You know, Unicorns, Pegasuses, Phoenixes, Dragons, Shaman Mice, the horror! You'd burn to death there at day time."

"Thank you for that," I said.


	2. Creature Categories

(Freddie's POV)

"School of Knights, eh? Sounds fun," I assumed.

"It sure does!" Spencer shouted.

"What's the School of Knights?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, really. It just says I'm invited to go there," I answered.

"I'm sure that school does not need you," Sam commented.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Spencer said.

He answered the door.

"Well, if it isn't The Gibsons!" He greeted.

"Hey Spence," Gibby greeted back.

"Happy Birthday!" Guppy added.

"It's not my birthday, but thank you anyways!" Spencer messed around with Guppy's hair.

"So, Gibby, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Just asking: Have you gotten any letter from the School of Knights?"

"Yeah. I have," I answered.

"Well, so did Guppy. See you in two days."

* * *

(Kendall's POV)

_Two days later..._

"Well, I'm here. What now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Logan answered.

"Hey guys!" Someone greets us.

"Camille? Why are you here?" Logan said.

"Got the same letter as the others, duh."

A few others came as well.

As for the school, the school was mosly surrounded by a fence, there was a front-yard like area next to the school ( I'm assuming it's the area where we just sit around), it had 3-4 floors. Over-all, it looks modern than most schools.

Then, a guy wearing a white cape appeared.

"Ah. You must be the new students. Welcome to the School of Nights! Hm...It seems that everyone is here. Follow me."

He leads us into the school.

"Hey, isn't that a sun-roof?" Logan points out.

"Why, yes, yes it is. So, anyways, there's categories you will fall in. To find out witch category you are in, follow me to the gym."

So, with that, we did.

"Why hello, Daniel Clifton. What do you have there?"

"Oh, just the new students, M."

A guy (looks like he's in his early 20's,) drops down from no where.

"Let me properly introduce my self. My name is Macon, pronounced Mason, Xavier Kyle. Call me Xavier. I'm the Master of all Creatures, Day Time and Night Time."

"So, how do we fall into categories?" Logan questioned.

"Easy. The Full Moon should be up any second now."

And, in a few minutes, the moon was up.

"There are eight categories. Lycans, Vampires, Zombies, Mummies, Witches, Shapeshifters, Night Dragons, and the rarest: Zombie Werewolves."

I was the first to go.

"Aroo!" I howled.

"Lycans: 2; Kendall Knight, Freddie Benson. Vampires: 1;Beck Oliver. Zombies: 1;Logan Mitchell. Mummies: 0. Witches: 2;Camille, Jade West. Shapeshifters: 1; Trina Vega. Night Dragons: 1;Guppy Gibson. Zombie Werewolves: 1; Gibby Gibson. Say, are any of you pacifists?"

"I am." Logan said.

"Good. You don't have to fight me. You can have a more specific class with Daniel here as your teacher. Don't worry, though, you'll still be in this class."

"Oh, okay."

"Awesome! I'm a Zombie Werewolf!" Gibby shouted out. "And, my little brother is a dragon!"

"I'm a vampire...Cool," Beck commented.

"I knew I was always a witch! My mother was, but I didn't tell her that I knew..." Camille said.

"I don't know what to say," Trina said.

"This will be a fun bunch, right Daniel?" Macon asked.

"Yeah, M. Good luck with the Zombie Werewolf," Daniel replied.

"Good luck with the pacifist."

"Hey, Logan. I'm wondering, if I gave you and these other students a type of animal, what would they get? Oh, and give me the scientific names, not the common names," Daniel said to Logan.

"For Trina, I would say anything from _Family Trochilidae. _For Camille, a _Mustela nigripes. _For me, I would like anything from _Order Strigiformes. _For Kendall and Freddie, a _Canis lupus arctos. _For Jade, a _Caracal caracal. _For Beck, a _Lynx lynx. _For Guppy, a _Varanus komodoensis_. And for Gibby, an _Ursus acrtos_."

"So, any type of hummingbird, a black-footed ferret, any type of owl, two arctic wolves, a caracal, a lynx, a komodo dragon, and a brown bear, correct?" Daniel confirmed.

"Correct."

"You're pretty smart for a 16-year old. Say, why don't you be my assistant for my science classes?" Daniel offered.

"I'd be honored to," Logan replied.

"Hey, Dan Cliff, there's a guy on the roof. You take care of these students, now," Macon said.

"No problem, X-Kyle," Daniel replied.

* * *

(Macon's POV)

I jumped out the gym window.

I saw a swift shadow past by.

I followed the shadow by climbing up a tree.

"Stop!" I shouted.

The black-caped person stopped moving.

We were now on the roof of the school. Oh, and it was raining at this time.

"You better show yourself!" I said.

All he (or she) did was take out a sniper rifle.

"Never!" Now, I can tell this is a guy.

I took out my sword-gun. (You know, it's those guns that are part of the handle of a sword?)

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Fight me, coward!" He shouts.

I recognized his voice, but I just don't remember whose it is.

"Coward? COWARD? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH A COWARD I AM!"

I jumped up, and took the caped person down.

He drops three weapons. A katana, a sniper rifle, and a dagger.

I looked at his dagger.

"I know that signature!" I said.

"Oh, do you?"

"Oh, shut up, Alexander Sylvester; I know it's you! Need some help getting up?"

"No thanks. You betrayed me 11 years ago; when you left me for Daniel for a friend!"

"We all thought you were dead..."

"Oh, please. You really expect a 6-year old ECS-ian (pronounced E-C-S-ian) to die because of magma? AND, who was a Fire-Ground ECS-ian? Hell no!"

"It really took you 11 years to respawn?"

"No. It only took me 3 years. The other 8 years were all wasted on how to locate you, and take revenge on you."

"Dude, you're still my friend, you red-headed idiot. I never had, never will, and never want a best friend, so why did you think I would choose a Number 1 Best Friend?"

"Because...You hang out with Daniel all the time, and..."

"That's because I don't have a big range of friends, duh. I only have like...3 friends."

"Fine. How about we just forget the past and start all over? Friends?" Xander put out his hand.

"Friends." I shook his hand. "Now, how about you be an assistant of mine?"

"I'd sure enjoy that."


End file.
